This invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display panel including at least one transparent plate formed of a polymeric material.
Recently, it has been proposed to form liquid crystal display panels using synthetic or plastic resin transparent plates in place of glass. Plastic resin transparent plates are desirable as they are optically clear and would provide a clear display. Additionally, they are thin and light weight when compared to inorganic glass. Finally, a plastic resin transparent plate is flexible and would impart impact resistance to a liquid crystal display panel formed of such plastic transparent plates. However, in view of the fact that plastic resins are generally highly permeable to air and water vapor, liquid crystal display panels formed from plastic resin transparent plates are not sufficiently reliable.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a liquid crystal display panel formed of plastic resin transparent plates which overcomes these problems.